


Fight For Me

by magicninja0925



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicninja0925/pseuds/magicninja0925
Summary: "I wanted you to fight for me, and you didn't."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Fight For Me

“Hermione!”

Hermione heard her name being called but she didn’t stop. She kept walking. She didn’t want to talk to him. Her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, had invited her to a Christmas party at Malfoy Manor to introduce her to his parents. She expected the reaction she got from Lucius Malfoy, which was the typical “impure blood” speech she had heard every pureblood recite throughout her life in the Wizarding World. What she didn’t expect, however, was for Draco to completely avoid defending her to his father. Not that she needed him to defend her, oh no. She was more than capable of defending herself. No, what hurt was the fact that he said nothing to shut his father down. He didn’t stand up for their love, their relationship. 

“Hermione, please wait!”

She stopped in the middle of the street, her arms wrapped around herself in the brisk December evening in London. Her dress did little to shield her from the cold. She turned to face her pursuer. 

“What Draco? What could you possibly have to say after what just happened in there?” she asked sharply. 

“Mione, please let me explain,” he pleaded, stepping closer. 

“What is there to explain??” she shouted. “Your father insulted me and berated me in front of everyone there and you did nothing to stop him!” 

Draco ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “It’s not that simple and you know that.” 

Hermione fumed, storming over to the blonde man. “It is that simple! Maybe it wasn’t before, but it is now! Your reputation doesn’t matter anymore, you’ve said that yourself! The war is over Draco, you don’t have to play daddy’s little soldier anymore!” 

“Is that what you think I was doing?” Draco asked her, taking her hands. “Hermione, I didn’t want him to hurt you, and he would have had I spoken against him in his own home.” 

Hermione looked away, her eyes watering. She pulled her hands out of his grasp, her lower lip trembling. “Draco… I wanted you to fight for me. And you didn’t.”

“Hermione…” 

“I have to go…” 

Hermione turned back around, walking away, ignoring his calls from behind her. She would have to stay with Harry and Ginny for a while, she couldn’t go home. Not when he would be there too. 

Suddenly she felt a hand on her wrist, and she was spun around into the familiar arms of Draco Malfoy, and he quickly pressed his lips to hers. She was too shocked to kiss back, but he had pulled away before she could react. 

“Draco I can’t do this--” 

“Hermione Granger, I love you. I never thought I would hear myself say that but it’s true. If you want me to go back in there and give my father a piece of my mind I will. I would insult every pureblood in London if it meant you wouldn’t leave me. Please Mione, don’t walk away from this. Not after everything we went through just to make it work.” 

Shocked, Hermione looked into Draco’s storm gray eyes. She wasn’t expecting him to be so straightforward like this… She didn’t even expect him to own up to his mistake and jump to her defense like this. Sure it was a bit late, but at least it happened. She pressed her lips to his passionately, only kissing him for a few seconds. 

“That’s what I wanted to hear, Draco,” she said softly. She felt a breath of laughter against her lips. 

“You’re such a confusing woman, Granger.” 

“Stop your whining and kiss me, Malfoy.” 

“Gladly.”


End file.
